Superpower Problem
by Salem Magic
Summary: England got a call, America's in the hospital. Wales is sent to the world meeting in his place, while England Goes to America's aid, but she realizes someone is out to get England when she sees America enter, loud as always. When others say they had the same type of call, the world realizes someone is after them and countries start getting hurt.(HetaliaxOC'S)
1. Out To Get Us

___I do not own Hetalia, This is my first time writing one of these hope you enjoy. Please review, I am trying to get the Accents down, if you have suggestions please tell me._

* * *

******Chapter 1**

******Out To Get Us**

* * *

**England's House**

"So ou well be goien again todaey, Arrtie?" The girl said. She was wearing a farmer's wife type attire, With pale blond hair, and light green eyes and the same thick eyebrows.

"No, this week is the world meetin', but this time it's here. Just like always France will get on my nerves, America will be late and then start stuffing his face with hamburgers as he's talking expecting us to understand him. Germany will get angry, Greece will be sleepin' and Italy will be yellin' somethin' about pasta. We never get anythin' done" England with no foul words or anything.

"Mayebe todaey well be differrent, Arrtie." The girl say's as she helps the Brit into his jacket.

The Brit laughs. "Doubtful RJ. We never get along, I just hope America does not stuff his face too much. You will go to Cardiff alright" The Brit say's kinda worried.

"Yes and he's strrong, even ef he eats unhealthy he well not..."The Girl get's interrupted by a phone call. She watches as England walks over and Picks it up.

"Hello...Yes I am him...hospital?...Me his emergency contact?...HE WHAT!...I will be there soon..Goodbye." He hung up the phone with an extremely sad and worried look on his face, almost on the verge of tears.

"Arrtie, who was that, what's wrrong?" The girl Asks worried.

"It was the Hospital, Alfred...He...He had a heart attack, I am going to see him. Alfred named me as his emergency contact. I need to be by his side" The Brit say's

"Ou well mess the worrld meetien, et's your turrn to host." The girl say's

"Cancel it. Alfred needs me more. I am goin'." The Brit say's

"Um...what ef...what ef I host et, I can rreprresent us. Et's the least I can do for ou lookien afta me an' all." She say's

"Wales..you..."The Brit starts.

"Let me do thes, Please , I want to help, they arre alrready on there way here. Let me host et. I will explain to them why ou arre not theirr. Alfie needs you, Now go" Wales says

"Yes, thanks RJ, be safe." The Brit say's and heads out worried about his friend.

* * *

**Meeting room**

As everyone enters they see Wales sitting in England's chair, they look at her strangely wondering who she is as she has never been seen by them before, not even France. After everyone enters which takes a little time, she calls the meeting to start. She is wearing a blue with black trim skirt suit. "Now that everyone's here let me introduce myself, I am Wales." She says' this kinda low, as she is not used to talking with other countries

"You needa to aspeak up girl" Romano say's in a harsh tone

"I...I AM Wales" She say's again.

"Such a beauty is Wales, Mohoho. Were is Angleterre miss. 'e is 'osting ze party ze tasteless freak should be 'ere." France speaks up

"Earrly this mornien he got a call, and had to leave fo a hospital en Am..." Wales get's interrupted by someone showing up late. Someone who shouldn't be there, she realizes it as soon as she hear's his voice.

"Yo dudes sorry I am late, but hero's are always late aren't they. HAHAHA!" America Shouts

Wales turns around in horror, looking at the dirty blond country who just entered the room. "Sit down America. Vales is trying to tell us vhy England is not at his own country hosting zis meeting" The german say's Ticked, As always

"Wales, never seen her before. Welcome to the meeting, I'm America hero..." the loud American Get's cut off by the Worried Wales.

".Ou...ou..can not be here." She say's very softly with a horrified and worried look.

"Um...why can't I be here dudette, this is the world meeting and I am the..." He get's cut off again by Wales this time with more sacred emotion, a little louder so the other countries could hear.

"Yourr suppose to be en the hospital, ou had a hearrt attack, Arrtie went to see ou en your hospital, that's why Artie es not here, Ou can't Be here. Ou...Ou suppose to be en the hospital..." Wales says not knowing what to think, Looking really worried.

"Wh..what?" Amercia say's taken back by what she said, he touches his chest then say's, "But I am fine, have a clean bill of health as always." 'A heart attack...He was probably really worried' he thinks

The whole meeting is silent as they try to comprehend what Wales just said, they also see her fighting back tears as they are wondering what happened to England.

Germany speaks first, "Looks like ve have a serious problem."

"If I may speek-aru. I had the same type of call, but Japan was there next to me, I thought it was just a prank-Aru" The old country of China speaks up.

"I did too, but I knew Italy vould not get hurt like zhat. He vould run avay first" Germany say's

"Ya so more than just England was targeted, but first of all we need to find England. I'll head to my country to see if he's their, Wales call the airport to see where he landed so I know where to start. The hero will find England, don't worry" America say's in a Loud voice, But you can Hear a tich of worry. 'Please be ok Arthur,' America thinks. Wales hugs America suddenly.

"Thank ou" she say's quietly

* * *

**Lobby**

Wales goes to the phone when she hears the door bell ring. She walks to the door and after a bit she comes back and asks for America and Germany's help. They bring a long box in, and set it on the floor in the room just inside the front doors. It is labeled to the world meeting, sent from Russia but they can't read the words written on it. A lot of the countries crowd around it.

"Hey Dude Russia, can you...?" America starts but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Vhere is Russia? Anyvone, Has anyvone seen him." Germany says as everyone shakes their head.

Wales senses something from inside, because of her magic training by England. "Does anyone know how tall Rrussia es?" She asks as Germany raises his head to look at her as he was kneeling down trying to see if he could read the Russian part of the label. "Would he fet en there, Germany, Alfie please open et. I have a gut feelien Rrussia just arrieved." Germany opens the box before America in order to preserve the label they see a freezer box inside. America rips the lid off that and lo and behold inside is in fact Russia. Russia is covered in snow, but they can tell he doesn't have his coat or scarf on.

"Italy, run a hot bath upstairs, France go make something for him to eat vhen he gets up. America, China, Japan, help me get out of here ve need to assess his vounds, but calling an ambulance vill take to long, Vales call the airport ve still need to know vhere England landed." Germany say's taking control.

"Rright" Wales going to the phone, "Alrighta Germany!" Italy Sings, "Oui, mon ami, I will get lunch ready for everyone too." France says as the others he called are getting Russia out of the freezer unit.

Germany and the others are looking over the Russian, They spot his bloodied and bruised knuckles, so they know he fought back, he has a few scrapes and stabs marks but nothing major, at least nothing Russia couldn't handle they have seen him in worse condition and still standing during his revolution. They also notice that his neck has bandages on it, then Germany spots blood on the back of his head. "Tsh, vho ever did zis vas stupid, but smart. Zey ver stupid for taking on Russia, but smart by figuring zey could only take him down by knocking him out."

"Ya-aru, his heart beat is slow, he has a few big wounds but that cold saved him again-aru. Just like last time, His heart slowed enough he did not lose a lot of blood-aru." China assess.

"Let's vrap the vounds for now, the bandages vill get vet but at least he vill not bleed to much vhen he varms up." Germany says realizing Wales is back.

Wales comes back in. "Alfie, Arrtie was suppose to land en your capitol of DC. They arre not surre ef he got therre as they can not contact the plane."

"Ok dudes, I will head to DC to see if he's there." America goes to walk out and feels a tug on his arm. He turns around to see Wales grabbing it. "Wales, what are you doing?"

"Please, do not leave me." She says with a shaky voice. The countries just look at her.

"Wales, I..."America get's cut off.

"The only time I have eva been alone frrom Arrtie I was en the house, So I was prrotected, but without him herre...I...please...Alfie, stay. I...I do not want to be alone." Wales says hugging America

"Dudette your not alone, you have all of us here."America say's having no clue.

"Dummkopf, Vales has no political independence. She has no army of her own, She has always been protected by England. Now zat England is missing she could be easily taken over, not zat any of us vould. Vales do not vorry, ve vill protect you,"Germany get's up from Russia's side and goes over to her.

"No...," Wales hides behind America, "Alfie please. Arrtie always took carre of my politics, thes es my firrst time seeienany of ou, I am shy."

"Then why are you wanting me to stay. Shouldn't you be shy with me too dudette" America says to her.

"Et's...ET's because ou rremind me of Arrtie. Like Arrtie I feel safe arround ou, Arrtie trusted ou morre than anyone. I trrust his judgment and what I know about you. He even told me, as a last rrequest from him, that if anythien werre to happen to him to go to ou, to tell ou to take carre of me en any way ou saw fet. Please Alfie Stay" she breaks down into tears finally covering her country in rain, instead of just dark clouds. She lets it all out into America's bomber jacket, worried about England safety. America wraps his hands around the small country as she cries into his favorite jacket surprised at what she said trying to comprehend it all.

* * *

**Bathroom**

America, Germany, China and Japan put Russia into the hot water in the bathroom, Wales and Italy are also their. "I called his sisters, They arre coming down. I figurred they should know. They werre glad to know what happened and told me that he also had a phone call, someone called him to his Siberrian countrryside a couple day's ago." Wales tells them, as America get's off the phone

"Yo, so I just called DC, he told me England never landed in his state," America says, "He'll call me back after a meeting with the other west cost states to see if he landed in any others"

"Wait, Amerika-san, your states are rike us?" Japan finally speaks up

"Ya dude, that's why it's so easy for me to run my country, unless it's country wide they take care of it, I get kinda bored at times, still have lots to do but not as much as you guys." America say's

"Oh, no wonder you arways have time to see a movie with me." Japan say's as America laughs

"Anyvay ve should go back down to ze meeting room and inform zem, until his sisters get here someone should stay here, Japan, you vould not mind vould you. " Germany asks

"No I wirr stay" Japan agrees

"LUNCH IS READY!" France shouts letting everyone know.

* * *

_I know Wales is usually a boy in fanfic but I want wales a girl. Wales has been ruled by England since 1282. It seems better for her to be a nice girl getting protected by England as she has no political independence, no military either, like Switzerland and her little sister. Scotland and the others are all the same. And even though they are all part of the UK, Having the same last name and being Siblings doesn't seem right to me. I mean Some people consider the aisans to be sibling yet they don't have the same last name And the same with America and Canada. That's just all my opinion. Hope you enjoyed._

_Next chapter: Red Awakes_


	2. Red Awakens

_Enjoy the second chapter, hope I did a good job. I changes some Lingo in the first chapter and some story line. Re-read please._

* * *

******Chapter 2**

_**Red Awakes**_

* * *

**Unknown Location**

England wakes up slowly. He sits up and rubs his head. "Bloody hell that smarts." He remembers getting on the private plane headed for Washington DC, America's capital. Then he remembers smelling something off, next thing he remembers is waking up here. He looks around him, sees himself in a room on a small circle surrounded with water. "Damn, where ever I am, escapin' will be hard" England says as he can't swim.

"Ah, ye are awake. Welcome to the Underworld Artur." A voice say's

"How...how do you know that name?" Arthur asks

"Pleaze I know everything about all of ye" The voice say's back

"What?" Arthur asks

"Ye will know in time. For now dzuzt endzoy your ztay Artur" The voice answers

He sighs and goes to look for his phone then remembers he left it at home. Arthur is wondering why that sounded kinda Greek, but he's getting hungry and his head still hurts, so he lays down on the bed to try to relax.

* * *

**England's House-Dinning room**

"LUNCH IS READY" France calls

They all go back to the meeting room. Wales, America, and Italy, help pass out the food. Every one but Wales eats.

France notices this "Mona-mi, beautiful Wales, why are you not eating, ze food is wonderful?"

Wales replies quietly "I...I was told not to eat your food by Arrtie"

"fudette, tif foof if muv beffer, fry it." America say's trying to get her not to be so shy, and talking with his mouth full.

"No...I got my own food, but thanks." She walks out

America Sighs. "Dude I have never seen a country so shy"

"Ya, if you do have to take care of her it's gonna be hard-aru" China say's

"HEY WE'RE GONNA FIND IGGY ALRIGHT!" America yells after swallowing

* * *

**England's House-Lobby**

Belarus and Ukraine show up at the door. Wales answers. "Ou must be Belarrus an Ukrraine. Rrussia es upstairrs follow me." Wales say's this kinda quietly.

"Vere eez my Russia?" Belarus say's

"Yourr brrotherr es upstairrs, let me show ou the way." Wales say's shyly. Ukraines following, You can here the sound of her boobs bouncing.

"Japan well explain the rrest to ou the, food es rready, I can show ou wherre" Wales tells them

"Alrighd, Belaruz I vill get uz food, ven be back to stay viff brother." Ukraine say's boobs still bouncing.

After Japan explains what happened she takes Japan and Ukraine to the kitchen.

"Thanks Wares-chan. I just wonder what is going to happen next." Japan say's

Wales stay's quiet as she leads Ukraine and Japan to the kitchen.

* * *

**Meeting Room**

They walk into the meeting room and see America on the Phone. "Yes...Yep...oh...thanks, keep an eye out...Yes see you later DC." America hangs up and turns to the others. "Well Iggy didn't land anywhere in my country, but don't worry the hero will find him!" America say's halfhearted.

"Ukrarine an Belarrus arre herre, they are upstairrs with Rrussia" she tells America, then goes to get some of her food.

"Ya we heard Ukraine. She's kinda not hard to miss. 'Fanyvay, we neef to vigure out vho got fargeted' America says as he stuffs food in his mouth.

After a raise of hands, they figure out, Germany, China, Japan, Spain, France and of course Russia and England have all been targeted.

They get interrupted by a boing sound. They all know it's Ukraine. The door opens and there stands a soaking wet Russia.

"Russia, Dude your OK?" America starts but stops when he sees Russia's famous glare.

Russia is giving off this terrible aura, Italy hides behind Germany, and Lichtenstein behind Switzerland.

"Bruder kalm down." Belarus tells him

"Vere eez my scarf and jacket, vhy am I here, and vho prank kalled me?" Russia demands standing in the door way, neck bandaged along with a few other spots on him

"Hehe, Yo, Dude calm down. We don't know where they are, your at the world meeting, and we don't know who called you. England's been kidnapped by whoever did this. And dude more than just you got called by this person. So calm down buddy, your scaring the crap out of some of them " America informs him quickly not scared at all.

Russia gives his famous glare at every one then has to be caught by his sisters. He is helped by his sisters to sit in his seat.

A country goes over to Russia and asks"Um...R...Russia...your wounds...May..I t..take care of them, Before you pass oot-eh."

Russia looks at this little country and asks "Vho are you?"

"I am Canada-eh" The forgotten country tells him.

Russia Nods then asks "Vat eez going on?"

"Long story short, beautiful Wales 'ere told us zat Angleterre was not 'osting ze meeting cause 'e went to America. 'e got a fake call zat America 'ad a 'eart attack. Zen America shows up, Zen you show up in a box 'urt and almost dead. We just figured out Zat more Zan one of us 'as a similar call. We need to know what you remember about Zis mystery guy." France explains handing him a plate of food.

Canada goes to redo him neck and just get's that glare from Russia, Canada backs away from his neck leaving it alone.

"Not Much, Vas vearing parka, Sounded little Slovic over phone. Kalled me to Siberia. Said had Kidnapped Ukraine. I fought back, vas vinning, sneaky dirty fighter, knocked me out." Russia replies. Then starts calming down to eat.

"T..there that should do it R...Russia" Canada says backing up and picking up his bear.

"Anything else you remember dude?" America asks

He turns to America, "Smart knows you eat lots, knows about my Sisterz. Strong like ox, and fast like rabbit. Good fighter. Vho ever he eez he Krossed vrong Kountry, Da"

America touches his chest again thinking about the heart attack, he pushes his plate away not even finished. Wales walks back in seeing that Russia is awake.

"Vho eez she?" Russia asks.

"She..." Germany starts but America motions to let her do it.

"Uh...I am Wales...firrst time herre. So Hello Rrussia, Ukrraine, Belarrus" Wales say's partially quietly.

"Vales, Heard of you before, but only little bit. Pleasure to meet you, Da" Russia answers

"Good to meet ou to, Rrussia" Wales goes quickly behind America, "hH woke up queckly."

"Ya he's as strong as I am." America states amazed, "Wow...thinks that's the only one I can say that about."

"Da, America. You only one zat can stand up to me. Only one crazy enough too, Da" Russia states over hearing

"Oh, Alfie we might not want to stay here" Wales tells America

"Why not Dudette?" America Answers

"This guy knew what some of your phone numberrs werre, an the plane Arrtie took, was en the back yarrd. Et's his prrivate jet." Wales informs.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us that..." America Yells.. "Sorry, why don't you tell them what you told me?"

"Et's...Et's OK, Alfie. The Plane Arrtie used was," America motions for her to speak louder, "Was frrom his back yarrd. he owns a prrivate jet." Wales tells them

"Zen let us go look." Germany say's.

* * *

**Plane Hanger**

"Wow dudes this place is big. This is awesome." America Yells

"Oui, 'ow did Angleterre find zis place. It is an Awesome 'otel-no." France says

"Et's not a hotel, Frrance. Thes es the Kirrkland Manorr, as his countrrymen know et. Thes es Arrtie's real home. Et's why ou neverr saw me beforre." Wales corrects.

Germany, France, Japan, America and China stop. They all look at her.

"Vait, he lives here!" Germany Exclaims

"Wow. Never knew Ingurando-san rived in such styre." Japan states in amazement

"Cool, Not even I have a place this big! Wonder why he never told me!" America states loudly.

"Maybe because you would show up unannounced like always-aru" China states.

"Why has he never used this place before?" America asks

"His other homes arre being rrenovated, and fixed" Wales tells him.

They all start walking and get to the hanger to look around when America get's a call on his cell phone.

*****Ring ring* Hello...ENGLAND! Where are you? Plane crash..Ya I'll..Wait say that again...Your Not England..Who are you?! Where is England?...NO your NOT...NO...DANG IT!" America tosses his phone across the hanger at full force. The phone doesn't survive. "Imitate England, how dare he. That's just low" Everyone stops and watches this unfold, realizing the only person that could have had that cell phone number is one of them. They all get a little paranoid.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. I really would like to know. Give me hints about how to correctly get some of the accents like France and China._

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Lost and Found_**


	3. Lost and Found

_Hope you enjoy chapter three. I Changed some things in chapter two and one to make it less confusing. Anyway enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**England's House, Lobby **

Greece sneaks out of the meeting room, kinda easily since he is usually sleeping no one pay's attention. He takes out his cell phone and dials a number. He clears his throat making the best attempt he can when he speaks.

"{*Ring ring* Hello} Al...Alfred.{ENGLAND! Where are you?} M..My plane crashed{Plane crash} I...I was able to swim to an island, Help.{Ya I'll..Wait say that again} I found an island in the distance and swam to it{Your Not England}Wh...what do you mean, o..of course I am.{Who are you?! Where is England?}I am England you git.{NO your NOT}Uh..I...{NO} *CLICK*" Greece sighs and leans against a wall. 'How did I screw up? He's gonna be mad at me, and if America finds out' He thinks fearfully

* * *

**Hanger**

America had just tossed his phone, for county to country calls only, at full force to the hanger wall.

"Calm down America, ve..." Germany starts.

"I can't calm down! That jerk just impersonated Arthur!" America say's pissed something no one has ever seen him do. "First they kidnap England then the send us Russia from Siberia..."

"How did you know he was sent from Siberia-aru" China asks

"I read it on the label. Why?" America say's getting totally sidetracked.

"Vous pouvez lire russe , mon ami!?" France exclaims _[For those who don't speak french he said "__You can read Russian , my friend"]_

"Je peux faire plus que seulement que de nombreuses langues." America answers in french._ [Again For those of you who don't speak french, this is what he said "I can do more that just that with many languages."]_

France just looks at him in disbelief. "Vous venez de parler français parfait!" _[once Again for those who don't know french he said "You just spoke perfect french!"]_

"'e...'e es known as the melting pot. Alfie contains trraditions and languages of almost evearry countrry en the worrld. With out judgment 'e's accepted people frrom eveary walk of life" Wales say's softly

"I forgot you were here Wares-chan," Japan say's, "but that does make sense. He is the onry one to come over and understand my curture."

"Anyway we have got a problem, that was indeed Arthur's phone, cause the caller ID came up. I saw it on my way trying to find the conference room. He must have forgot it. That means one of the people here stole it." America states

They all begin to look worried, and paranoid about each other.

"Et was none of us. No one used a phone and I 'ave Arrtie's en case 'e called. 'E'd rrealize 'e left et 'erre." Wales whispers to America.

"Your extremely observing aren't you Wales" America states.

"I trry to underrstaend warr and conflict, I help Arrtie that way." She states back

America smiles. "That's good to know anyway let's take a walk in here and look around. Maybe we can find something." He stops as he looks up and sees something they all recognize, the Brits private plane, sitting right there

* * *

**Meeting Room**

About 10 minuets later America bursts threw the door. "That's just Impossible, you said he took his plane!?"

"'e... took off en et I do not underrstaend. I watched 'im go" Wales say's quietly

"Rets terr everyone about the phone carr Amerika-san" Japan speaks up.

"Oh ya. Everyone put your phones on the table!" America Demands

"Why?" Romano asks

"Casue Someone Called me and mimicked England's Voice. That means either they used an app to seem like it. I know for a fact it wasn't one of us cause none of us used our phones" America sounded pissed.

"How you know it waz fake?" Russia asks

"Uh...That's not important. The fake just said something England would never say. Anyway, Dudes come on cough them up. Cells on the table!" America say's changing the subject. 'I can't tell them that he can't swim. A pirate that can't swim, they'd never let him live it down, it would ruin him.' America thinks as everyone put's there phone on the table.

"OK Japan check them" America says as he watches the tech genius Japan looking at the phones.

'Got to think of zomething. I cannot let them know that I was the fake caller.' Greece Thinks pretending he's sleeping and didn't hear the display phone message. As if on command a small Black sheep comes in seeming to be running from something it jumps on Greece, braking his phone, and 'waking him up' and then across the table smashing some of the phones before landing in wales arms.

"Stop chasing Camelot...i do not carre that's not nice...Look what ou made 'im do...I know we all arre...yes...laterr not know, OK." Wales say's out loud and not quietly not thinking

"Señora Wales? Who were you talking to? And who is Camelot?" Spain Finally speaks up.

"The Fairy, he was chasing my Sheep Camelot. Ou did not see them?" Wales answers petting the small black sheep in her hands.

"No. Lo siento. We do not see these creatures you and England think are real." He say's back

"They are real, you just don't believe." She say's realizing everyone is stating at her. She hides behind America again, embarrassed.

"At reast half the phones were damaged, I can not fix them. The ones I did check were crean." Japan informs

"Thanks for what you could do. You know your so good at this you should take your military back you'd be awsome at it" America states

"No. I good" Japan states as he sits down.

* * *

**Unknown location**

England wakes up and sees a table and food on it. Along with a drink. "Kidnap me, then feed me. Wish I knew what the wankers wanted." he sits down at the table set up and starts to eat. England realizes it is fish, and it's uncooked. "Oh BLEH! Gross," He spits it out, "Maybe I can start a fire and cook this rubbish." He places the food on the bed and smashes the table to bit's with his hands and feet the proceeds to try to start the fire.

"It's cold in 'ere too. Wonder where I am. I 'ope RJ is OK. Knowing 'er she's probably stuck to Alfred. 'e's the only other one she knows. Well she knows Mathew too but not as well." England sighs as the fire starts. "That did not take to long, Anyroad let's get to cooking"

After he eats he goes to see what the water is. "Salt water? Am I in the ocean? That means my fire will burn out soon unless he gives me a table tomorrow" Arthur lay's on his bed and starts to think.

* * *

**Meeting Room**

Sealand enters the room. "Hello fellow countries" Sealand announces. Normal people would ignore him, since he's not a counrty. Not today however, before anyone knows what happened Russia stands up, picks the little guy up and slams him against the wall.

Wales, Italy and Liechtenstein again hide as Russia is giving off this horrible aura.

"Vhy you have my jaket and skarf? Give to me, Then I gut you for stealing Da! You krossed vrong kontry!" Russia say's kinda yelling which since no one has heard him yell they get even more scared.

"Russia Dude," America say's bravely putting his hand on Russia's shoulder, as wales goes and hides behind Canada, "Calm down, I know he couldn't take you. Let him explain. And don't kill him, he's too afraid of you to even think about taking anything. Besides he doesn't know Russian, so put him down Ivan"

Ivan releases him grip and Sealand falls with a thud. "I...I am...s..sorry...I...I..found...t..them" Sealand quickly takes the Clothing off and hands it to

him.

Russia Quickly Tosses his scarf on over the bandages them don's his jacket, he sits down pulling up his scarf like he's hiding his neck.

"Dude, what do you mean you found it. Seriously didn't think you'd be in Russia?" America says

"W..What...no...f..found them floatin' in the ocean. My people washed them then gave them to me, apparently they were a little bloody." Sealand say's

"Ocean? Vhat do you mean?" Germany asks

"The Atlantic, saw England's plane too..." Sealand explains

"IGGY'S PLANE!? Tell us everything. Iggy's been taken Explain NOW!" America demands

Sealand explains that he saw England's plane pass over the top of his 'country' the turned suddenly south. He didn't know where he was going as the world meeting was today. The he say something drop out of the plane and it heads back to England. Then a boat thing takes off.

"He dropped into the ocean and was escorted by a boat thing, that's weird-aru." China states

"This is weird, and who the heck would do a thing like that. I mean seriously. It's weird!? And unless it's an unknown island, theirs nothing in south Atlantic" America explains

"I 'ope 'e's OK" Wales say's going over to America again after Russia calms down and sits.

"We all do Mon ami." France say's overhearing as everyone nods and agrees.

* * *

_End of chapter three, Again please go back a reread the first two chapter as I have fixed most of the accents and changed some dialect. Hope it's easy to read it's hard trying to type how they speak._

_NEXT CHAPTER:_

_GONE MISSING_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE will be replaced by Chap 4

_OK I did just update the chapters, but as you can see i am still trying to get their correct accents down. Like England's and Wales'. I am not sure if He say's h's or not. if any of you can help and make my typing more like they are speaking in the show that would be great. and this does take place in the modern world. I n the modern world even though wales still is under England's control they recently have been making laws that have only affected wales and visa versa. that's why she decided to represent them. also like any of my other stories if you have any suggestions that could be used feel free to tell me via a message. please let me know of any mistakes in anything i write in Hetalia, like the accents. as you all know nott trying to offend people, but if you know Hetalia, i kinda have to, it's kinda what they do. thanks._

_Thanks for everything:_

_Salem Magic_


End file.
